PGSM vs Super Sentai
by RyoTheSaiyan
Summary: The Sailor Senshi will meet two of Super Sentai's finest groups and help them fight Dark Kingdom and a new enemy. PGSM/Dekaranger/Magiranger Crossover. Live-Action Sailor Moon series used.


Both the Super Sentai Series and Pretty Guardian Sailor (Live Action Version) Moon belong to Toei.

Well I got this idea from a video on You Tube I saw. It was Sailor Moon (Anime) footage mixed with the theme of Dekaranger I know I know, I weird crossover. For those who don't know, Dekaranger is where Power Rangers: SPD got some of its footage from. Notes first before the story, PGSM (Live Action) events here take place after Magiranger vs Dekaranger. So the Super Sentai 'Vs' Series universe is in motion (The Super Sentai series shown in TV are a separate universe so to speak). This story takes place between Episodes 28-29 of PGSM. Also a reminder that the 'Vs' is not to show hostility between groups only showing the team-up of them.

Now let's go!

**(_BGM: KirariSailor Dream!_)**

**(_Voices of Sailor Senshi shouting their title…_)**

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon!!_**

_**(Sailor Luna shouting…)**_

**_Vs! (Tai!)_**

**_(Dekarangers and Magirangers shouting their title…)_**

_**Super Sentai!!**_

**(_End BGM)_**

_**Task One: Senshi of the Planets Meet the Fireball Hero!**_

Juuban District. Tokyo.

Today on January 13 2007, in this district of Tokyo, all seems quiet in the morning. But unlike most places in Tokyo, the Juuban District has been known to receive strange calls of monster sightings across the district.

Following these 'monster sightings' would be the appearance of the infamous _Sailor Senshi of Justice. _ Many citizens would take note of the awkward posing and loud comments of the senshi toward the youma. A very embarrassing site indeed, but nonetheless the sailor senshi would never find them selves defeated against the youma. But today would different unlike all the rest. This time the senshi will face a threat which may need more than just themselves...

"USAGI! LOOK OUT!"

Sailor Moon and her friends 'were' just about to have a day off from all the youma fights they had during the week. Both school and the fights had a strain on them so they hoped for the weekend to be more relaxing.

_**FLASHBACK: An hour ago**_

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Called out a girl with black hair tied in a pony tail. "Usagi-chan!"

A girl with black pig tails and turned around to the voice ...to show her face with stuffed with pork buns while chewing. This was Usagi Tsukino, other wise known as Sailor Moon. The girl who called to Usagi was known as Ami Mizuno or by her codename Sailor Mercury. Ami sweat dropped at her friend's food filled face. She always has an endless pit of a stomach.

"Aumui-ccan? Heaay!

"Ummm...Usagi-chan? Could you swallow your food first?"

Usagi swallowed the large portions of food in her mouth, much to her friend's disgust, but she was used to it.

Ami sighed, "Usagi-chan, we were supposed to meet the others at the café 10 minutes ago."

"Huh!?" Usagi looked at her watch. "AHHH! Sorry Ami-chan! I got carried away with the time!"

"Next time Usagi don't make us wait for you!" A new voice called out. A black haired girl with a serious expression on her came from behind Ami.

"Rei-chan! Ehhh hi…"

Rei Hino another Sailor senshi, Sailor Mars, next to her was another girl with her hair all let down and a brunette with her hair in a pony tail, both known respectively as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter and Minako Aino/Sailor Venus.

"Makoto-chan and Minako-chan! Ehehehehe" Usagi laughed nervously as the others sighed in defeat.

Makoto spoke first, "Usagi-chan when will you ever learn your lesson?"

Following her was Minako "Honestly Usagi, these habits have to stop already." Rei gave a Usagi a hard stare the whole time, Usagi flinched under her gaze. Then suddenly a there was a call from on Usagi's cell phone. It was from Luna.

"Everyone! There's an attack in the city, but…"

The girls were now confused. "But…what Luna?" Usagi asked. "I don't think these are youma..."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That feeling by Luna was right. Luna, human child/Sailor form joined up with the rest of the senshi. The problem of the senshi now seemed not to trail back to Queen Beryl, but to a different source.

"Just what in the world are these things!?" Luna in from what she thought at first was a youma, but was actually a robot.

Around its head, except the face, was covered in spikes, orange was colored from the head to torso and the feet, and the legs colored black with silver trim. Despite its dazzling look, it was killing machine. The senshi believed that they could take it down all together. But what they didn't take into account was that it wasn't alone. Three more of the same robot along appeared with five blue robots, with a different design of the orange ones, had blasters on their arms.

"They're overwhelming us!" Mercury blasted one of them with her _Mercury Aqua Mist_in hopes to slow them down but had no effect. The girls' powers were yes strong, but their actual physical strength can't compare to these heavily armored robots. Suddenly screams was heard. One of the robots used its full power on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars. Both were protecting Luna from the attack. Despite their efforts, Luna also felt the blast and lied on the floor along with Mars and Jupiter. Just not to the point of pain like the two fallen girls but enough to disable her from moving.

"NO! LUNA!" Sailor Moon tried to get to her but was stopped by the other orange colored robots "Let me through!" But they pushed her back into the other senshi. Mars and Jupiter both tried to get up to help Luna but were unable to because of their condition.

Luna looked up at her what she deemed to be her fate. The robot raised its sword to finish her off. "Everyone..."

Everyone cried out, "LUNA!!"

Suddenly, before the robot could strike, he was blasted on the chest sending him off his feet. Luna was confused. None of the senshi ever used a gun like weapon.

"Who did that?" Her question was answered by a confident laugh. "I did!"

The voice was definitely male, with tone of confidence and cockiness. All the senshi and the robots turned to the source of the voice. The figure was right of them holding two blasters or magnums to what the senshi could tell. His suit was made of red spandex and the number one was embedded on right side, colored black on the inside and white surrounding it. The gloves he wore were colored white like a normal Japanese officer. He had a metal belt which held the holders for his guns and where the buckle would have the letters SPD on it. He twirled one of the guns then put them back into their respective side holders. He then raised his right hand into air, signaling the number one, and then shouting out.

"_**DekaRed!"**_

"DekaRed?" All of the senshi said together.

"That's the name! Now to take care of these tin cans!"

Much to the senshi's surprise the robots began to talk.

"_DekaRed, you have finally arrived. You have been our target for sometime now._"

"I could say the same for your creator! Both Abrella and Agent X have been already deleted! Who's the one who created you?"

"_That's for us to know and you to find out_." DekaRed sighed in exasperation. "Oh well then guess I have to beat it out of ya!"

One of the robots then shouted, "_Mecha Ningen, attack!_" All of the Mecha Ningen switched their swords for their blasters and began to fire on DekaRed.

The Sailor senshi, after regrouping back together, with Mercury and Moon helping Jupiter and Mars, on the side were shocked that the man in red charged the group of robots while yelling his lungs out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He took out both his D-Magnums, as he called them, and began to fire at the group of robots. The blue robots felt the brunt of the attack while the orange ones back up from the attack. The senshi couldn't tell the remaining robots emotion since they had no facial expressions, but knew they were extremely angered. All three charged at DekaRed.

"Have a taste of my Juu Kun Do!" Then DekaRed mixed his hand to hand combat with his gun fire. He spin-jumped in the air while firing his guns at robots ands shouting. "_**Moon Sault Galaxy Shot**_!" He continuously shot orange mechanical monsters until landed behind them saying "Got you**". **With that the last group exploded.

The Senshi at this couldn't believe how this man was able to defeat these mechanical nightmares in less than two minutes when it took them almost an hour. Only Mercury could say was, "Sugoi." The others nodded in agreement although Luna began to ponder who this guy was. DekaRed then put his guns back in the respective sides until he noticed the group of Sailor senshi. "Eh?"

The girls moved slightly at his acknowledgement of their presence again. He began to walk up to them. Some of the girls began to panic. This guy easily took out a group of robots that took advantage over the six of them while he was a one man army defeating them with ease. To their surprise he bowed to them.

"Gomen. But I did not catch your names. Who are you?" He asked. Luna then responded, "We are the Sailor Senshi, we protect Earth from Dark Kingdom." Then each of the senshi began to introduce themselves with Usagi introducing herself quite happily.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

Ami bowed and responded, "Sailor Mercury." Rei gave DekaRed a look over then introduced her self.

"Sailor Mars." Following her was Makoto who gave DekaRed a small smile.

"Sailor Jupiter." And finally Minako who bowed as well,

"And I am Sailor Venus."

Luna was about to ask DekaRed another question, but someone beat her to it. Usagi immeadiately went up to DekaRed excitedly and began fussing over him much to his shock and surprise.

"You so awesome out there! Those robot guys were so tough! Where did you come from? I never knew there were other heroes than us. How did..."

The other senshi began to sweatdrop and sigh at Usagi's antics. They went over to Usagi and arguments over Usagi's character (Mainly between Rei and Usagi) broke.

"Matte! Matte, matte!" The girls stopped arguing and saw DekaRed laughing. This Usagi reminded him of himself. "To start off..." To the senshis' surprise, he de-henshined (A/N: Is that even a word?) in front of them.

The man had slight spiked brown hair (A/N: I'm referring his hair the way it was after his run in the Dekaranger _Episode 20: Running Hero_. Some might know what I'm talking about) and brown eyes. He wore a red sweater and sweat pants. The top portion was covered by a black vest with many pockets and the bottom half had gun holders like his henshin form but held two slightly larger magnums. He also wore black military boots.

"The name is Akaza BanBan of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger's Fire Squad. But you can call me Ban!"

The Sailor senshi now will meet one of Super Sentai's wild heroes! Find out what happens next time!

Ending notes: Okay first story in a long long long long….you get the point. As you see the story will be like a VS movie in Super Sentai but of course longer and in WRITING! From my favorite series, Dekaranger and Magiranger. Also the PGSM live action series. If you haven't watch any of the Super Sentai series or the Sailor Moon live action ya might want to understand some things. Don't expect greatness but only that I tried. First tokusatsu story I made. Explanations are hard to do, that's why this took me a very long time just to even finish. No Magiranger involvement yet maybe until next chapter. Also looking for some beta-readers. I'm attempting to restart my fanfiction works after a discontinued fic and only one posted song fic.

See ya when I'll TRY to post the next one.


End file.
